


[vid] When You Were Young

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coulson-centric, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Hero Worship, Skye is the Best Thing Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is Coulson’s hero, his inspiration, his jesus and his knight in shining armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] When You Were Young

**song:** "when you were young" by the killers  
 **download:** [here](https://app.box.com/s/2tgb0rnyuha4ocvymlef) or [watch it at vimeo](https://vimeo.com/99356374) (password: charmschool)  


**lyrics:**

You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch him now, here he comes

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young

Can we climb this mountain? I don't know  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow  
That's takin' easy, easy now, watch it go

Were burning down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane that started turning  
When you were young  
When you were young

And sometimes you close your eyes  
And see the place where you used to live  
When you were young

They say the Devil's water it ain't so sweet  
You don't have to drink right now  
But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while

You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch him now, here he comes

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young  
(Talks like a gentleman)  
(Like you imagined when)  
When you were young

I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But more than you'll ever know


End file.
